Anacreon Province
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Last Updated: February 13, 2007 Nation Information Anacreon Province is a very large and new nation with citizens primarily of British ethnicity whose religion is Taoism. Anacreon Province refers to two regions of the former Trantorian Imperium. It is in fact made up of two distinct populations. Christian Terminans in the north of the country, who reside mainly in the city of Seldon and Anacreon Taoists who live in Anacreon city in the Southern half of Anacreon Province. The two populations were separate nations until very recently and as such Terminans are extremely hostile to direct rule by Anacreon. Foreign and Domestic Policies Conducting Military Exercises. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Anacreon Province work diligently to produce Sugar and Coal as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. When it comes to nuclear weapons Anacreon Province will not research or develop nuclear weapons. The military of Anacreon Province has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Anacreon Province does not allow any form of government protests. Its armed police forces work quickly at "dissolving" any and all government protests. It's borders are closed to all forms of immigration. Anacreon Province detains individuals who participated in the slanderous comments about the government. Anacreon Province has no definite foreign aid at this time. The government of Anacreon Province will trade with any other country regardless of ethical consequences. Geography and Climate Anacreon Province is on the Southern part of island of Trantoria between its two largest mountain ranges. The area is largely flat in the South with extensive mountain ranges north of Terminus. Anacreon is coastal and is located on the Southern Coast of Anacreon Bay. The country is a Tropical maritime nation, with a wet season from May to November, and periodic Hurricanes between June and November. The average rainfall is 1346 mm, with extremes of 2500 mm in the North-east and 500 mm in the West. The mean annual temperature ranges from 21°C in the mountainous regions to 25°C on the plains and the coast. Cities and Districts There are four municipalities in Anacreon Province, 2 in each of the regions of Anacreon and Terminus. Municipalities Anacreon * Anacreon City—The second largest city in Anacreon Province. Home to 92% of the Taoist population. The heavily guarded, seat of Government, the Presidential Grounds are located here * Peralta—Rural area of Anacreon it is sparsely populated and its economy is dependent on the export of Sugar. Terminus * Seldon—The largest city in Anacreon Province, it is home to the Senate. It is also the most diversely populated area of the region, home to over 10% of Anacreon's Hindu as well as 2% of its Jewish population. * Tabara—The industrial municipality. The core export is coal, all of the regions mines are in Tabara and it is essential to regional trade and steel production. The population is almost entirely Protestant Christian. People Anacreon Capital: Anacreon City The people of Anacreon, in the South of the country were traditionally productive and relatively rich compared to the surrounding areas. However, over the last 10 years, the decline in the power of the Emperor led to turmoil and economic ruin. Extreme politics has become the mainstay of Anacreon society, especially amonsgst the poorer and more religious sectors of the population. The poorer Taoists, for years the underclass, are now the dominant force in the regions politics. Fundamentalist Taoism now forms the basis of life in Anacreon and its occupied neighbour Terminus. Terminus Capital: Seldon The people of Terminus, or Terminans, are predominantly Christian as well as a small proportion of Hindus. Terminus had enjoyed a great degree of independence, remaining one of the few areas autonomous from Imperial control. Although legally speaking part of the Anacreon Province of the Imperium, Terminus effectively operated its own Republic for centuries. This was largely due to the University of Terminus, vocal opponents of Trantorian rule and responsible for nearly all Imperial scientific research. Despite speaking the same language as those in Anacreon, Terminans are proud of their distinct republican heritage and strongly resent their recent occupation. Religion Taoism: 48% (National Religion) Christianity: 43% Hinduism: 6% Other: 3% Economy Exports Imports Bonus Resources Imports - Partners *Kurtopiahttp://www.cybernations.net/nation_drill_display.asp?Nation_ID=103103 *Cykeshttp://www.cybernations.net/nation_drill_display.asp?Nation_ID=99102 *Jaxoniahttp://www.cybernations.net/nation_drill_display.asp?Nation_ID=75851 *Hamtarolândiahttp://www.cybernations.net/nation_drill_display.asp?Nation_ID=58022 Government Anacreon province is a Taoist unitary state and part of the Orange Defense Network. The political system is based on its 2007 Constitution the Te Ching or Rules of Virtue. The President The President is the Supreme Leader of Anacreon Province, he is Commander-in-Chief and exercises total control of policy, both domestic and foreign. The President can call or disband the Senate at any given time. He is appointed once every 6 years by the Guardians of Virtue and sits in the Seat of Government at Anacreon City. The Senate The Senate is made up of 40 elected members from all of the districts of Anacreon Province. The Senate is responsible for drafting legislation and ratifying decrees from the President. Elections are called once every 3 years, all candidates and legislation is vetted by the Guardians of Virtue. The Guardians of Virtue The Guardians of Virtue are 12 Taoist priests in the highest strata of the Taoist Church. 6 of the Guardians are appointed by a newly elected President every 6 years. The Guardians are responsible for appointing the President and ensuring that candidates and legislation passed are compatible with the Te Ching Constitution. Political Parties Anacreon Province is a One-Party State. * The "Party of the Taoist Revolution" remains the only legal party in operation and all members of the Senate must be a member. The new government disbanded the party system of the Anacreon-Terminus Republic. The party is committed to the followings of Taoist Philosophy and the Union of Terminus and Anacreon. It is heavily structured, requiring all members to be approved by the Guardians of Virtue with ratification by the President. Anacreon-Terminus Republic There were 5 main parties in the Federal Senate before the Revolution, all have been reformed or disbanded in Anacreon Province. * Unity Party - The party of Secularists that took the Senate before the Taoist Revolution. Last led by the late Salvor Hardin, it held mass appeal in Terminus and held 52% of the Senate vote in 2006. A large proportion of the members of this party have been tried and executed in since the Revolution. Its remaining members are in exile in the neighbouring Republic of Smyrno or are key figures in anti-governmental terrorism. * Anacreon National Party - Comprised entirely of Taoists, it was the forerunner of the Taoist Revolution Party. However, its ideology was focused on the separation of Terminus and Anacreon. It garnered 23% of the Senate seats. Currently most of its members are part of the reformed Senate in Seldon. Those know to be opposed to the Union are forbidden by the Guardians to run in the new Senate elections * Constitutional Party - Popular in Anacreon, its main purpose was the establishment of a Monarch to a throne of a Unified Anacreon Province. Since the Revolution the party has disbanded and several of its members joined the Taoist Revolutionary Party. * Christian Democratic Party - A party based mainly in Tabara, and the second largest party in Terminus. It faired poorly in the 2006 Senate elections but was originally the dominant force in Teminan politics. Hardins popularity in Terminus along with Terminan fear of Anacreon political parties sealed the decline of the CDP. The party is now completely disbanded. * Party of the Anacreon Peoples Revolution - The Communist Party of the Anacreon Republic. Alongside only the Unity Party, it was able to receive significant votes from both regions. Most of its support was however from Anacreon City itself. Currently disbanded and believed to be engaged in anti-governmental activities in North Terminus. History of Anacreon Province Pre-Imperium Little is known of Anacreon Pre-Imperium. The city of Anacreon was founded by Taoist missionaries in 1072 AD. It developed rapidly by invading its neighbours and securing its surrounding areas under the Anacreon Kingdom, a small militaristic city-state ruled by absolute monarch. Anacreon was at this time a single state alongside Terminus. Even at this point the distinctive nature of the two regions is evident from the archeological finds demonstrating the differing religious cultures of Anacreon and Terminus. Imperial Rule *'The Imperial Flag' A symbol of the Imperial power of Trantor, the Star and Ship banner had been only official flag allowed to fly over governmental buildings for 500 years. The flag is resented in both regions of Anacreon Province, representing oppression and years of political subjugation. Flying the Imperial flag has been a crime in the 4 years since the First Revolution in Anacreon Province. Despite Imperial decree, in Terminus the flag hasn't be used for well over 200 years. *'Rule by Trantor' The Anacreon Kingdom eventually became a key economic power in the Trantorian Imperium after it was occupied by Imperial forces under Emperor Cleon I in 1253 AD. Trantorian forces executed the Monarch in the Anacreon Square and 750 years of direct rule from Trantor began. The Imperium was a collective of conquered states loyal to the Emperor of Trantor. All citizen where required to serve in the Imperial Military. and pledge allegiance to the Emperor. The Imperial calendar was adopted, 10114 years was added to the gregorian calendar to mark the birth of Emperor Rughel, first emperor of Trantor. Anacreon became the third largest province in the Imperium alongside Terminus but as the power of Trantor wained, the empire collapsed and civil war ensued. Anacreon suffered badly throughout the war, however it secured its independence and re-established its own Monarchy. The Rise of Terminus *'The Regional Flag of Terminus' Terminus held a great degree of autonomy even during the most oppressive days of the Imperium, as such it was one of the few areas permitted to fly its own flag. The regional flag of Terminus was flown during the days of the Terminan Republic leading up to the annexation of Anacreon. It is still flown today by Terminan Nationalists who are opposed to rule from Anacreon City. The new Taoist Theocracy has banned the display of the Terminan Flag. *'The separation of Terminus and Anacreon' A united nation for over 200 years, Imperial Rule changed the dynamic of Anacreon Province. Terminus, always reluctant towards Anacreon power appealled to the Empire to administer the regions separately. Trantor decided instead to send a single regional governor for Anacreon Province and appoint two Viceroys, one in each region, to oversee Imperial policy on an effective basis. The move proved successful, holding together the economic structure of Anacreon Province and calming destabilising nationalist movements. Over time the viceroys became less open to a collective economy. As Trantor relied more heavily on Seldon for its scientific research, the power to exercise Imperial decree in the Northern Region waned and soon Terminus was effectively its own Republic. Terminus never officially declared independence. Although the issue of Terminan independence remained, it would ironically be dependent on events in their southern neighbour Anacreon The Kingdom of Anacreon *'The Regional Flag of Anacreon' The regional flag of Anacreon was given a revival after the collapse of the Imperium and functioned as the banner of the Anacreon Kingdom before the unification with Terminus. Like the Terminan Regional flag it is popular with Anacreon Nationalists and flown alongside the flag of Anacreon Province. It is the only regional flag allowed to be flown alongside that of the Taoist Republic. *'The End of Imperial Power in Anacreon' In about 12,119 Imperial Era (2005 AD), the viceroy of Anacreon rebelled against the Empire and declared himself King. Economic ruin meant that the new Monarch could not maintain effective control over the population, who sought drastic policies to rebuild the Anacreon infrastructure. King Prefeco I began a series of disastrous wars against the neighbouring island of Smyrno and the Terminus Republic, North of Anacreon. The Smyrno Offensive led to stalemate neither side retaining territory and both sides losing civilan populations. The war on Terminus however failed completely, Terminus promptly invaded Ancreon; led by their President Salvor Hardin, Terminus annexed Anacreon The Federal Terminus-Anacreon Republic *'The Flag of the Federal Terminus-Anacreon Republic' For the first time in almost 800 years, the Anacreon Province had to create a flag that signified the Union between the two nations. Traditionally under the same regional authority under the Imperium, the unusual influence of Terminus always slowed the creation of a single state. The annexation of Anacreon changed this entirely, the new flag was one of the first changes made by the Senate, it was dubbed Hardins Flag. The flag was extremely unpopular and lasted 4 months before an Anacreon Revolution. *'The Secular Republic' Terminus tried to establish Anacreon as federal state in their own peaceful Secular Republic and this worked for a short-lived period, but the economic instability grew extremists keen to exploit the weakness in the foreign government of Terminus. Snap elections were called in both regions, the first of its kind in Anacreon. It was the function of the Federal Senate to choose the President, as such it was crutial to electoral victory. Terminus decided how all the 40 Regional Senate Seats would be divided and Anacreon was granted 17. The new Republic returned Hardin's "Secular Unity Party" into power. However much of his support came from the large populated areas in Terminus, principally Seldon which voted almost entirely for Hardin. The political instability of the new Legislature disrupted the Federal Republic and disorder spread to Terminus. Only 4 months after the establishment of the Terminus-Anacreon Republic, during a swearing in ceremony of President Hardin, a revolution began in Anacreon City. *'The Taoist Revolution' By the early months of 12121 I.E., revolutionary forces led by Taoist extremists controlled large sections of Anacreon City and eventually succeeded in enlisting the support of military commanders still loyal to the deposed Monarch. A second invasion of Terminus ensued; this time however Terminus had exhausted its militarial forces and appealled directly to the Orange Defense Network for assistance. The ODN offered membership, and Terminus hoped it would be able to enlist militarial support to crush the extremists. However, the treaty was signed too late and by the end of the month the extremists captured Seldon, the Capitol of the Terminus-Anacreon Republic. Despite protests and fighting in Seldon, where a majority of the provinces Christians reside, the extremists successfully overthrew the foreign government. President Hardin was publicly executed and a new totalitarian republic was formed. Taoist Republic of Anacreon Province *'The Flag of the Taoist Republic of Anacreon Province' The current flag serves to alliaviate the same concerns as "Hardins Flag", representing the unification of Terminus and Anacreon. However, this flag also represents the authority of the Taoist State and proudly shows the Ying and Yang emblem of Taoist Philosophy. The heavy Anacreon bias in the new flag hasn't gone unnoticed in Terminus; however it remains the only flag permitted to be flown in the Terminus Region. *'The Rise of Tyranny' Heads of the Anacreon Military once loyal to King Prefeco I soon found that religious dogma held greater sway over their soldiers than the desire to return the Anacreon heir to the throne. They relented and turned on opponents to the Taoists. Since then the capitol has been moved back to Anacreon City, the legal structure of the Federal Republic of Terminus has been disbanded and the nation renamed Anacreon Province. The Orange Defense Network, reluctant to interfere in the internal conflicts of Anacreon, accepted the Taoist Theocratic government and welcomed Anacreon Province. The new government has imposed tight restriction on freedom of the press and speech. The regime has resorted to imprisonment of political and religious opponents in an attempt to silence dissent in those regions opposed to Anacreon rule over Terminus. Despite this however religious tension within the Union remains high, particularly as over half the population aren't Taoists. Conflict *'Dallas War' Anacreon Province was recently engaged in an allied war with the nation of Dallas. Conflict started due to the aggressive territorial ambitions of Dallas; who callously attacked two members of the Orange Defense Network, including Mokina. Anacreon Province's commitment to the alliance was put to the test and the President responded. His first action was steping up the military strength in the region, preparing for an extensive attacking and defensive commitment, after this Anacreon Province announced its intention to develop cruise missile technology. Two cruise missile strikes were launched, devastating the Dallas infrastructure and declaring war on the ABO alliance. Soon it was clear Dallas had been declared rogue, attacking weak members of ODN and NPO. Ground attacks came during peace negotiations and despite early military defeats, the economic machinery of Anacreon Province prevailed. The Dallas army had been completely destroyed. Together ODN and NPO marines succeeded in securing total ground and air supremacy. Dallas offered peace which was accepted on condition of total submission to ODN claims for reparations. Relations between Dallas and the Anacreon Province remain hostile and military engagements may occur if Dallas re-engages Mokina. Public Records No records before 26-01-07 26 January 2007: * Anacreon-Terminus Republic joins Orange Defense Network 1 February 2007: * Anacreon Province Totalitarian State Formed 6 February 2007: * Petitioned ODN Development Fund 7 February 2007: * Petitioned to serve the ODN Military 8 February 2007: * Assigned to the ODN Military 12 February 2007: * Aid Grant: Received 500k from Twizzler * Built Anacreon City Harbour * ODN Sanctioned War with Dallas 14 February 2007: * Peaceful Resolution to Dallas Conflict 18 February 2007: * Received 600k Military Development Aid * Awarded Communications Officer Unit 12 Category:Nations Category:Member of Orange Defense Network Category:Orange team Category:Good Nation Pages